Payback
by HAZMOT
Summary: Someone on base has stabbed Vala. Can Daniel and SG1 find the attacker. It's a international incident that threatens the Stargate program and the whole SG1 team.
1. Chapter 1

It was the Anniversary of finding the Stargate. Dignitaries from off world and allianced countries from earth were in attendance at the ceremonies at SG1 headquarters. The President of the United States wanted the alliance countries and planets to be re-assured that they would share in the technological advances from other worlds and alien technology. All SG1 was in attendance in their best dress uniforms. Daniel and Vala would come later. Gen Jack O'Neill, Col Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c, were all in the Stargate room together. Security was beefed up, do to the international and important Dignitaries. Daniel and Vala had not arrived yet. Daniels was finishing up a project in his office and Vala was just finishing dressing in her room. They had agreed to meet together and go to the function together.

"Sam, Col Mitchell, T, good to see all of you." Stated Jack.

"You just saw us yesterday, Sir". Sam answered.

"Yes, but not like this, all dressed up and nowhere to go, literally."

"And nowhere to eat good food, literally." Col Mitchell stated.

"This food their serving these dignitaries is God awful, some of the hor'devourers look like they were still moving."

Teal'c responded. "The delicacies Col Mitchell is referring to are delicacies to some of the off worlders. It is always customary to serve food that each Delegate would appreciate even it seems unappetizing."

"Jack responded. "And your point?"

"Look, Jack said. This is to appease the powers that be. And speaking of powers that be, where are our resident choir boy and girl?"

"I believe they should be here shortly." Col Mitchell answered. "You know how he always like's to make a entrance, usually with Vala, or is that Vala likes to make a entrance usually with Daniel."

"Well, Gen Landry is about to make a speech and I don't think he would like it if we all were not in attendance." I think I'll go find them, anyone care to accompany me? Jack stated.

Just as Sam was about to volunteer, Daniel came running in. Everyone turned around to stare at Daniel running in. Gen Landry gave him a stare from the podium.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, and how many times must I tell you, no running in the building unless you're saving the world?

"Ha Ha Jack, I'm sure you'd be the first to run to save the world than be here right now."

"I think we all rather be running to save the world than be here. Hey, Daniel where's Vala? Sam asked.

"I thought she was already here? We were supposedly to meet up and come together. I knocked at her door and there was no answer, so I assumed she would already be here?"

"Well you better go find her Daniel. She's a part of the SG1 team and Gen Landry wants to introduce us to the Dignitaries." Col Mitchell stated.

"Ok, I was already late, a little more won't hurt, save me some food will you, I haven't eaten all day. Be back in a flash."

Daniel left the gate room and proceeded back to Vala's room. He thought maybe she was in the shower and didn't hear him knock. I'll knock harder he thought.

Daniel arrived at Vala's door and knocked harder. No answer; he knocked again and still no answer. He decided to go inside. Vala would probably enjoy me seeing her half dressed he thought. She's such a tease sometimes.

"Vala, Vala, I'm coming in; so if your not dressed yet I'm not going to look."

Vala?

Still no answer, Daniel decided to go further in her room, something was blocking the door and the door was hard to open. Daniel pushed harder and almost fell pushing the door in.

"Oh my God, Vala, Vala.

Daniel found Vala lying on the floor with a knife in her back, he kneeled down next to her to see if she was still alive, and he found a pulse. He grabbed the intercom system and shouted for the med team.

"Emergency, med team to Vala's room immediately. Dr. Lam Emergency; I need a med team in here ASAP."

Vala was moaning on the floor, she had lost a lot of blood. Daniel grabbed a towel from the bathroom and tried to stop the bleeding. The knife was deep, whoever tried to kill her though she was already dead.

"SG1 and the Delegates heard Daniels cry for the med team to Vala's room. SG1 headed down the corridor to Vala's room. Gen Landry excused himself from the podium and had Walter take over.

Daniel was holding Vala's head up. She was moaning in pain and tried to say something. Daniel leaned down to listen to what Vala was trying to say.

"Mu- muss sto-, stop." She passed out.

"Vala, Vala, come on Vala don't leave me, come on, don't die Vala, hold on; you hear me, hold on. Daniel shouted; "Help! Med team, help! She's dying, someone help." Please Vala hold on, helps coming, help's coming.


	2. Chapter 2

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

Daniel found Vala lying on the floor with a knife in her back, he kneeled down next to her to see if she was still alive, and he found a pulse.

"Vala, Vala, come on Vala don't leave me, come on, don't die Vala, hold on; you hear me, hold on. Daniel shouted; "Help! Med team, help! She's dying, someone help." Please Vala hold on, helps coming, help's coming.

* * *

Daniel was holding Vala's head on his lap; Vala had been bleeding from her wound in the back. Dr. Lam and the med team arrived in Vala's room and moved Daniel out of the way. Dr. Lam and her team careful placed Vala on the stretcher and rushed her to the infirmary. Col Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c and Jack followed Daniel to the infirmary, Gen Landry was close behind.

Col Mitchell saw Dr. Lam rush Vala into surgery. Daniel was standing out in the hall way with Vala's blood on his hands.

"Jackson what happened?"

"I, I don't know? "I went to find Vala and knocked on her door and there was no answer; when I tried to open the door, something was blocking it.

Daniel paused looking down at his bloodied hands.

Sam asked. "Daniel are you hurt?"

"No, No, it's Vala's. What what, was I saying? He was still in shock seeing Vala with a knife in her back. "I pushed her door open and found her on the floor stabbed. I-I thought she was dead. I tried to stop the bleeding and, and……..

"Come on Daniel sit down. Sam and Jack motioned him to the chair. "Let me get something to wipe your hands off."

Col Mitchell? Teal'c interrupted. "I believe that someone had tried to kill Vala Mol Doran, I suggest we lockdown the gate room and headquarters to make sure no one can leave until we investigate this matter."

"Go ahead Teal'c, no one leaves headquarters, especially the Dignitaries, no matter what they say, don't let anyone leave off this base. Have all guards posted to each exit and the Stargate room."

"Yes, Col Mitchell."

Gen Landry passed Teal'c in the hallway, he arrived looking down at Daniel and his bloody hands.

"What's wrong? Dr. Jackson are you hurt? Why aren't you in the infirmary?"

Sam looked up. "No Sir, It's Vala; she's been stabbed in the back. Daniel found her unconscious and bleeding in her room."

"Sir, Teal'c went to issue a lockdown of the base, including no Dignitaries leaving, I'm sure they are going to be very upset that they cannot leave." Col Mitchell informed him.

"Don't worry about that, I'll smooth everything over with them, I'm good at that. Let me know how Vala is doing, I'll be back."

Jack interjected. "Gen I wouldn't' let anyone know what happened to Vala yet, the attacker may still be at large and we don't want to raise any suspicion just yet."

"Got you Jack."

Jack, Sam and Col Mitchell were concerned about Daniel. He hadn't said a word since sitting down. Sam had returned with a towel to wipe Daniels hands off. Jack stood up and motioned Col Mitchell to the corner.

"Cam, we all want to know what happened. Start your investigation in Vala's room and let me know what you find."

"Right. Let me know on Vala's condition will ya. They hurt our own Jack; that's not acceptable around here, and they did this right under our noses."

"I know, I'll stay with Danny boy. Sam and I will take care of him."

"Ok, see you when I find anything."

Jack walked over to sit next to Daniel and Sam. "Daniel? Daniel?

"Huh, Wha."

"Daniel, I need you to focus. Did you see anyone else around her area or anything unusual when you found her?"

"I , uh, don't remember. I just found her laying there in her blood, with the knife in her, I don't remember anything else. Why are you asking me this now Jack? Vala is in there fighting for he life. Can't this wait?"

Calm down Daniel. Sam whispered. "Jack is trying to help. We care about her also, we have to get to the bottom of this attack on Vala. If this attacker knows Vala is still alive; they may try again."

"Look Daniel; I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I just want to get this person who did this to Vala. We can wait, Mitchell went to investigate her room. You know she's going to be alright, I knew from the first time I met her she was a survivor, just like you Daniel. She'll make it, we just have to wait. I promise Danny boy, who ever did this is not going to get away with this, I swear."


	3. Chapter 3

**SG1 HEADQUARTER**

Gen Landry had to the dismay of the Dignitaries, inform them that there was a lockdown of the Stargate room due to a outbreak of a off world illness. The Gen wanted make sure that if anyone had any questions, that they would need a complete physical and officially be cleared by their SG1 Doctor first before they all could be released. The Gen assured them that it was for a short time. He would not give them any definite time, knowing SG1 was investigating Vala's attack.

Jack, Sam and Daniel were still in the infirmary waiting on any news about Vala's condition. They knew Vala's injuries were life threatening and Dr. Lam and her team would do everything humanly possible to save her. Col Mitchell and Teal'c had increased security and had placed guards around the infirmary to protect Vala. They needed to make sure no one without permission from them would be able to find out about Vala's condition or enter in or out without a security clearance.

Col Mitchell and Teal'c were examining Vala's room for any clues to whom or what attacked her. They both concluded from examining Vala's door there was no forced entry, Vala either let this person in or knew them and opened the door. There was no physical evidence that there was a struggle and nothing from what he could tell was disturbed in the room. Mitchell could see a towel on the floor left from Daniel trying to stop Vala from bleeding and nothing more left behind. Mitchell cringed at the blood stain on the floor from Vala's attack, it made him angry that someone would viciously hurt Vala for no reason and leave her to die. They didn't find anything suspicious and decided to check back with his team on Vala's condition and report they did not find any clues to Vala's attack.

On the way to the infirmary Teal'c had an ideal about checking all the security cameras for anyone near Vala's door before her attack and check back on his findings to Col Mitchell.

**INFIRMARY**

Sam, Jack and Daniel were nervously waiting for Dr. Lam to report on Vala's condition. Daniel kept thinking to himself, if only he was more persistent on checking on Vala earlier, maybe he could have stopped the attacker, maybe he could have waited for her while she was dressing. He kept going over and over in his mind, if he had just been there, Vala would be ok. She probably would have been annoying him and Jack by now and every Dignitary in the gate room.

"Hey Daniel? Sam asked. "How are you doing?"

"Huh, Oh, I'm ok Sam, I—I'm just worried about Vala that's all. If only I had escorted her earlier Sam. I might have stopped whoever attacked her. Sometimes Sam I just don't think about other people; I'm so wrapped up in my work and books, I don't see sometimes that others are hurting around me. I can be so selfish Sam."

"Stop beating yourself up Daniel, you couldn't have known about Vala being attacked, no one could. We're hear right now for Vala, and that's all that counts; and your not selfish Daniel, Vala knows that, and so do we, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now, ok."

Jack interjected. "Hey, look, were not going anywhere, Vala is a part of SG1, and our friend. She doesn't seem the type to not put up a fight; I wouldn't be surprised if she was trying to tell Dr. Lam how to operate on her."

Jack was trying to lighten the mood. He knew Daniel would blame himself for not saving Vala. He knew Daniel to well; he would beat himself up, thinking he can save the world, but not Vala.

Col Mitchell had returned to the infirmary and asked about Vala.

"How's Vala, any news?"

"No, Vala is still in surgery." Sam answered.

"Jack, I didn't find anything unusual in Vala's room, there were no forced entry and nothing taken from what Teal'c and I could see. Teal'c went to check on the security cameras in the hallway to see if there are any images of anyone around Vala's door around the attack."

"Good; we have over one hundred Dignitaries on base and no clue to who done this. Cam we need to find out who did this and do it fast. I know that Gen Landry can't keep giving excuses to keep these guys here; well actually he can, but anyway; we need to check everyone's coming and going thru the base. Have Teal'c check if there were any areas of the base that were off limits and breached, see if the cameras captured any unauthorized personnel in those areas too."

"Right; How's Daniel doing?

"Beating himself up as usual, this hit him pretty hard and the fact that someone tried to kill only Vala. Why would they just go after Vala? Anyone here at SG1 could have been attacked. Sam, you, me, Teal'c, well maybe not Teal'c but the rest of us. Find who did this Cam; Let us know if you need any help. Check in with Gen Landry and let him know the situation will ya.

"I will Jack, I'll be with Teal'c up in security, keep me posted will ya?"

"Yeah, we'll let you know either way."

Jack looked at his friend Daniel, and then looked at Sam. He thought this could have been any of them, especially Sam. He had seen his former team go through life and death and death and life again, but this was no longer his team anymore, but these were his friends now, his family and Vala was part of his family. They had messed with the wrong family. Who ever did this would not leave this base.


	4. Chapter 4

**SMALL CORNER SOMEWHERE AT SG1**

"Why did you deviate from the mission?"

"I figure it was a plus killing that particular one."

"Our mission is to destroy the Stargate, nothing more."

"We are still on our mission. No one suspects any sabotage. Plus they're trying to keep this little incident quite. This will allow us to stop these Tau'ri and their program, while their running around trying to find out who attacked her."

"I don't want any mistakes this time, no one suspect you and I want to keep it that way. Do you understand me?"

"I understand, I will not fail. This will discredit these Tau'ri and create chaos among the allied planets." We will rise again; and after some of these Dignitaries have an "accident" with the gate, no one will trust them again."

"See to it that this Vala woman does not ruin our plans, I don't care what reason you use, but make sure after our plans have succeeded , and she has an accident too."

"It will be my pleasure."

**INFIRMARY**

Dr. Lam had finished removing the knife from Vala's back. She couldn't believe someone had attacked Vala on base. Usually she's handling injuries from teams coming back from off world missions. But this was a blatant attack on one of her friends. Vala had mended a large riff between her and Gen Landry. Dr. Lam had a hard time communicating to her father and also him being her boss was unnerving. But Vala had informed her of her loss of family while a host as a Gou'ald and how they made her as host kill her fiancée' and her brother. Vala had said that her own village tried to stone her after the symbiote was removed and she could never go back. Vala had realized that Carol needed to talk to her father before it was too late. Carol appreciated that Vala gave them a little nudge in that direction, to that Vala became a friend. Dr. Lam made sure that she did the surgery personally. Vala was resting comfortably now. It was a difficult surgery due to the knife being so deep and Vala's large blood loss. Who ever had done this to her friend she would make sure her father locked them up for a long time.

After Vala was stable Dr. Lam went out to inform Daniel and the rest of Vala's condition. Daniel saw her first and waited to see what was the outcome on Vala.

"Dr. Lam, is she, she alright?"

Daniel, Jack and Sam were afraid what Carol may say. They could see she was shaken up also by Vala's attack.

"She's stable now, she had considerable blood loss and the knife was deep. It almost pierced her heart and came close to doing severe muscle damage. I have her under heavy sedation, she'll be unconscious for quite awhile. Whoever did this I hope they burn for this."

Daniel and the rest were shocked by Dr. Lam's statement, but understood that she cared about Vala too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud, but Vala's a friend to us all; but the severity of the injury was to make sure she couldn't move without causing her pain."

"Can we see her anyway Dr? Asked Sam.

"Yes, but you can stay only a few minutes, I want to keep a constant monitor on her vitals, she's still not out of the dark yet."

Daniel, Sam and Jack followed Dr. Lam. Daniel went in first, he saw that Dr. Lam had her in a private room. Vala had tubes in her nose for oxygen, an IV and a blood sack. She looked pale and pasty. Daniel looked to Carol to see if he could come closer, she nodded and Daniel kneeled next to her bed. Sam and Jack stood at the end of her bed. They looked at each other knowing that could have been either of them laying there.

Daniel spoke first. "Dr. Lam I would like to sit by her side if it's alright. I don't want to leave her."

"I think it's alright, she won't wake for hours and she will be in pain if she wakes up. It will probably help that she recognize someone when she wakes up."

Jack motioned Sam and Carol outside. He informed Daniel they will be right outside. Daniel only nodded.

"Carol I need to make sure Vala is safe. I left guards outside to protect her and I don't want anyone coming in that's not authorized. Please make sure your nurses don't say anything to anybody about her condition."

"I understand, my nurses are well trained and they will answer to me if something goes wrong."

"Also, can I have the knife Carol? I want see if Sam and I can analyze any prints or DNA that my be left on the handle. Keep her well hid from anyone seeing her. The attacker may try again, and we are not going to give them the chance to finish the job." Also no one but Daniel, Sam, Cam, Teal'c and your father are allowed in to see her."

"You have my word, I'll pack a weapon myself if I have too."

"That might not be a bad ideal considering we don't know who it is yet. Keep us posted on Vala. Daniel is probably going to stay with Vala until she recovers. Can you keep an eye on him too?"

"Sure, where will you two be?"

"We have a attacker to catch, notify us if there's any change in Vala's condition."

"Ok, I'll go retrieve the knife."

Dr. Lam returned with the knife for Jack and Sam. Jack wanted Sam to see if she could use her skills to come up when any evidence on the knife. The knife was a standard issue military knife, so it wasn't traceable to anyone on base or any visiting Dignitaries. Jack was getting fustrated he hadn't heard back from Col Mitchell or Teal'c and he new Gen Landry couldn't hold the Dignitaries for very long. Jack decided to get all the facts first before deciding the next move. His team would have to move fast; he only knew Vala was the only one to give them any clue to who attacked her and maybe why.

* * *

_Authors Note: I know it's a little short, but I'm going to give this such a twist. HeHeHe :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**SG1 SECURITY**

Teal'c and Col Mitchell were in the security room for most of the day. They had gone through several tapes for the day Vala was attacked. There were no breaches in security that they noticed and no unusual personnel in unauthorized areas.

"Col Mitchell." Teal'c stated. There seems to be no unusual activity in these secured areas, which I find unusual. There should be some recording of someone at Vala Mol Doran's door before the attack. Clearly is shows Dr. Jackson knocking on her door earlier, but there is no individual before that. It seems the tapes have been tampered with."

"I agree Teal'c; someone has to know the security codes and the proximity of the security cameras to time their attack without being noticed."

Col Mitchell checked the roster of the day to see who was on duty for the day of the attack and see if there were any unusual changes to personnel in the security room. Everything seemed in order, yet someone who knew how to manipulate the security system knew that the cameras would be checked and covered their tracks well.

Col Mitchell decided to check with the present on duty Sgt.

"Sgt Lakey, has there been any unusual changes in the roster or any personnel that have used the security room without being noticed?"

"No Sir, not that I'm aware of."

"Ok, Teal'c is there any thing else we need to do here?"

"No Col Mitchell, we have been quite thorough."

"Ok Sgt Lakey, carry on."

"Yes Sir, Is there anything particular you were looking for?" Sgt Lakey asked.

"No; that's all, Sgt."

Col Mitchell and Teal'c didn't want to inform anyone about their investigation. They decided to report to Jack what they had found and see how Vala was doing.

**SMALL CORNER OF SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

"The visiting Dignitaries are beginning to ask questions. I think this is the perfect time to put our plan into action. You know what you have to do."

"Yes, it is time; we cannot afford to wait any longer. I will initial the first phase of our plan; we will not fail our Lord."

"The Tau'ri will pay dearly for their mistake and Vala Mol Doran will know the pain of death a second time."

**INFIRMARY**

Daniel had refused to move from Vala's bedside. He remembered Vala was so anxious to attend this little ceremony. She was finally a part of SG1 officially and proud to stand by her teammates he thought.

"Vala, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm here, were all here, no one's going to hurt you anymore, we'll all make sure of that. Do you hear me Vala? No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

Daniel took a hold of Vala's hand and held it for a long time, he promised himself when Vala was awake he would make sure that he would spend all the time Vala wanted and more.

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

"Col Mitchell had informed Gen Landry of what they found in the security room. Gen Landry informed them they would have to act quickly. Some of the Dignitaries were anxious to leave if the ceremonies were cancelled, and he couldn't keep using excuses to make them wait. Col Mitchell and Teal'c decided to check with Jack and Sam and see if they came up with anything.

"Hey, Jack, Sam, Have you come up with anything to help us find Vala's attacker? Gen Landry informed us that he's having a hard time making excuses to keep the Dignitaries on base. We found some tampering with the security tapes, but no clue who would erase certain parts of the tapes."

"No, Sam and I have been working all day for any piece of DNA or fingerprints to cross reference through the FBI files and no luck. Who ever did this new what they were doing and cleverly made sure no one could trace them."

"Damn." Mitchell stated. We have no clues, no evidence, nothing except we know someone attacked Vala and we can't even point any fingers at anyone."

Sam interrupted. "I know this seems like a dead end, but the only one that can finger anyone is Vala. We have to go see Dr. Lam to see if we can get any answers from Vala. I hate to do this but; unless anything materializes in the next hour, the Gen is going to have to let these people leave and then there's no hope of finding out who or why Vala was attacked."

Jack and the rest were in agreement. They had to convince Dr. Lam to wake Vala up or their investigation would go nowhere and the attacker would get away. They knew Daniel would not agree and probably be upset they wouldn't let Vala recover naturally. But they had no choice, they were running out of time and maybe even Vala.


	6. Chapter 6

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

Gen Landry had gathered the Dignitaries into the Stargate room. The President had contacted the Gen on the basis that quite a few Dignitaries were contacting their world leaders and making a complaint that they were not allowed to leave the base on an excuse of off world illness. The Gen had to inform the President that one of his SG1 team members was viciously attacked. The President sympathized but his hands were tied. If The General could not come up with any evidence, he had no choice but to let the Dignitaries leave.

Gen Landry had informed Jack and SG1 he was under orders to allow the Dignitaries to leave. Jack had argued that they needed just a little more time to find out who attacked Vala. The Gen informed Jack that they only had two more hours and that was all the time he could give him. Jack wasn't going to give up; he informed his team that they needed to wake Vala now or the attacker would escape.

Gen Landry was about to inform the Dignitaries that they would all be allowed to leave within a couple of hours. He was still trying to stall for time, but appeased them that they could leave. He was about to explain that the event would be rescheduled to introduce new technology when the Stargate started to dial on its own.

Gen Landry did not remember any scheduled activation from the gate room. Gen Landry excused himself and entered the Gate room booth.

"Walter, what's going on, why is the gate dialing up?"

"I don't know Sir, the gate has activated and we have no way to stop it. I've been trying to neutralize the power to stop it, but there's no response and the power is increasing."

"Damn. Gen Landry stated. "Notify Col Carter and Gen O'Neill that it's an emergency in the gate room; notify personnel and the guards to commence evacuation to safe areas. We need to get those Dignitaries out of the gate room "now"."

"Yes, Sir."

Walter announced throughout the base emergency procedures for evacuation.

"Attention all personnel, Attention all personnel; Evacuate. Defcom 2, Defcom 2, Attention, Defcom 2, Defcom2. Proceed to all safe areas, Proceed to all safe areas."

Suddenly the gate room doors activated and closed with the Dignitaries trapped in the gate room. The Stargate was dialing faster and the Chevrons where turning red. Sam, Jack, Cam and Teal'c ran to the booth, Sam looked over the consoles and saw there was a power build up in the gate. If they didn't shut it down soon, the gate could have a feedback of power and cause a massive radiation explosion within the room.

"Sam? Asked Jack, have you checked where the build up is coming from and see if you reroute the gate room doors?"

"No, someone or something has internally changed the codes, it would take me a couple of minutes to break the codes and open the doors; we still have a problem though, something has locked the gate in place, the iris is about to radiate the entire gate room to the tenth power. If we don't open those doors soon, the entire delegation is going to die."

"Gen Landry, Tealc and I will go down and see if we can manually open the doors." Col Mitchell interjected. "Teal'c on me, Sam how much time do we have?"

"At least a half and hour before the gate expands."

"Ok, Jack we better make sure we have the med team stand by, just in case." Gen Landry suggested. "Inform Dr. Lam she may need to evacuate patients and make room for incoming injuries."

"Right, Gen." Jack stated. "I'm curious was there any one in the booth with you Walter, when this happened?"

"No sir, the gate activated by itself, why Sir? Walter asked.

"Nothing, carry on Col Mitchell, I have to check on something Gen. Sam can you handle this? Of course you can; I'll be back in few minutes Sam, keep me posted."

**INFIRMARY**

Dr. Lam had informed her people to make ready medical equipment and stretchers for any medical emergencies. She had the few patients in the infirmary moved to secure safe areas. She would have to inform Daniel that Vala would be moved with the guards to a safer area also.

Daniel heard the announcement to Defcom 2, which meant to him there was a small emergency and all personnel were to report to their stations safe area until the emergency was over. Daniel was still sitting by Vala's bedside; he was worried that Vala being moved may delay her recovery. He was about to contact Dr. Lam when Vala moaned something incoherent. He leaned in closer to try and hear what she was moaning.

"Vala? Vala? I'm here, it's me Daniel, and you're safe. Are you in pain? I'll get Carol."

"Ga – Ga--, st—st---p."

"It's ok, Vala, save your strength, I'll get Dr. Lam to help if you're in pain."

Vala was trying to speak. Her breathing was raspy and strained. She was in considerable pain and her vision was blurry. She was still weak from blood loss and every breath was painful. She felt she had to speak to someone, warn them. She remembered intense pain in her back and then blacked out, and then she heard voices that brought her out of her darkness. They thought she was dead, but she could still hear part of a conversation. They had mentioned something about the gate, that they were planning revenge. Who ever it was ignored her bleeding on the floor. The voice sounded familiar and one did not. Her mind was still blurry to where she was at. She could hear a voice speaking to her gently, she knew that voice was not going to harm her somehow, she felt safe.

One of the guards came in and informed Dr. Jackson that they would have to move Vala to a safe place. He motioned the other guard to assist him. As soon as the other guard entered the room he zatted him. The guard then turned to Daniel and zatted him. They both were unconscious. Dr. Lam entered the room Vala was in and saw the other guard too late; she too was zatted to unconsciousness. The menacing guard walked slowly over to Vala and leaned in to speak to Vala.

"Now you will die for your betrayal of our queen and our lord. You will pay the price for your betrayal."

"His eyes started to glow red. He reached over and pulled the oxygen from its portal, Vala's air flow was cut off. He then reached over and tore the tube from her arm that supplied her blood and the IV. Vala was struggling to stay alive. Her vitals on the monitor were decreasing. He then yanked out the monitor from there plugs. It was very quiet in Vala's room other than her struggling to speak. The guard watched as Vala struggled to stay alive.

"Now you will die traitor and this time I will watch."


	7. Chapter 7

**SGI HEADQUARTERS**

Col Mitchell and Teal'c were working franticly to open the doors to the gate room to free the Dignitaries. The manual override had been tampered with. Col Mitchell was beginning to believe there was a conspiracy going on. First Vala was attacked, the gate room was ready to explode with the visiting delegates and now the door was sabotaged to stop entry.

"Teal'c; I think there's too much of a coincidence that all this is happening in one day."

"Indeed Col Mitchell; I believe that these events also are no accident. I suggest we use a small amount of explosives; given the time, to free the Dignitaries inside."

"Go ahead Teal'c; I'm going to check on Sam to see if I can help."

Sam was still working frantically at the consoles to recalculate the codes and shut down the gate. Sam and Walter had tried rerouting every circuit they could think of and none worked. Sam was running out of time. If anything happened to those Dignitaries, Sam thought, the Stargate program could be in jeopardy or shut down all together.

**INFIRMARY**

Vala was struggling to survive. The guard had removed all sustaining life supports and was watching her life ebb away.

"You will die Vala Mol Doran for killing our queen Quetesh and betraying our Lord Camulus. Our kind are all but destroyed. But you were in the service to our Lord Camulus and Quetesh supplied us with enough Naqahdah for the Lord to make the ZPM to destroy the Tau'ri solar system. He failed but we will not. Finding you with the Tau'ri will be our revenge for our queen and killing these allies will end this Stargate system."

The guard continued to gloat over Vala. She was dying and there was no one there to help her.

The guard jerked and turned around, he jerked again. His eyes started loosing their glow. He jerked again and fell to the floor almost dead.

"Son of a bitch! You leave my family alone."

Jack had just arrived in the infirmary and saw Daniel and Dr. Lam on the floor unconscious. The guard never did see him in the door. Jack was suspicious about how the codes in the gate room had been changed so easily. Someone on the inside who only had a top security clearance could have done that. He had a hunch that Vala may be in danger and it paid off.

"Daniel, Daniel wake up."

He went over to wake Dr. Lam also. Vala was dying. He needed Carol to help Vala.

"Wha, what happened? Dr. Lam asked, still disoriented.

"Carol, Carol? Vala needs your help. One of the guards tried to kill her."

Carol immediately looked at Vala, she was dying. Carol acted quickly and inserted the IV and blood sack back into Vala's arms. She re-attached the oxygen and plugged the monitors back in. It was a tense few minutes but Vala was becoming stable again.

Daniel frantically asked. "Carol is she alright?"

"Yes, thanks to Jack. I got to her just in time." She looked down at the other guard that was zatted and he was coming around.

"Guard. Jack instructed. "Help me tie this scum up and secure him to that other bed over there. Carol can you keep that guy sedated? I believe he's a Gou'ald."

"Yes, I believe so, let me check Vala's vitals and then I'll finish up with him. Gen is that the one that stabbed Vala?"

"I honestly don't know Carol, but I suspect he's not working alone."

"Doesn't matter, I'll make sure he's stays out for awhile and the Gou'ald also."

Daniel moved over to sit next to Vala's bedside.

"Jack, Thank you for saving Vala. If, If something had happened to her I- I…….

"It's ok Danny boy, Carol got to her in time, and you would have done the same."

"I made a promise to her Jack; when she wakes up, I plan to say some things to her and I've been holding back. I don't want to wait until someone dies on me again Jack to say those things."

"I understand; I'm going to keep the other guard here and send down a couple more security guards to protect Vala. I'll let you know what else is going on later. This attack on Vala I suspect; was just a distraction. There's bigger fish to fry; you just make sure you concentrate on Vala, we'll save the world this time."

"Ok, Jack, and thanks again for Vala."

Jack placed his hand on Daniels shoulder. He looked back down at Vala and placed his hand on her leg.

"No one messes with my family Vala, and your family."

"Daniel smiled back and Jack and he left the infirmary. Jack had a hunch and suspected someone had allowed this Gou'ald to enter SG1 undetected. He was headed for the Stargate room, he had a suspect in mind and he was about to see if he was right.


	8. Chapter 8

**SG1 HEADQUARTERS**

Jack was on his way back to the gate booth. He had a hunch that there was an inside job, considering there was one person on base no one would suspect. After a Gou'ald tried to kill Vala, his suspicions had grown stronger. He knew that this Gou'ald could not have conceived this plan alone without help. He hated the fact that this person caused one of his own pain. He didn't have much time. He knew if his former team did not save the Dignitaries in time, there would be repercussion throughout SG1 and the Stargate program.

Gen Landry was still in the booth with Sam and Walter. He would not leave until the Dignitaries were safe and his people had done everything possible to resolve this situation. He would not relish the fact that he would take full responsibility if anything happened to them or any personnel on base, including SG1. Jack had returned to the booth and he needed expose this spy now.

"Sam? How close are you to breaking the security codes to stop the gate?"

"I'm moving as fast as I can Sir. We only have a few more minutes."

"Gen with your permission, I believe I know who may have sabotaged this whole operation."

"What? Who?"

Jack pulled out a Zat gun and raised it towards the console.

"Get away from the console Walter."

The Gen and Sam were surprised at what Jack was saying.

"I said; get away from the console Walter. There's only one person on this base, well actually several, but you are the only one that have access to this booth, the security room and able to change codes without being noticed."

Walter was in shock, he did not understand what Jack was accusing him of.

"I'm sorry Sir; I don't know what you mean. I've been trying to help stop the gate from exploding with Col Carter. I've been here the whole time."

"Uh, huh, that's the point. That's your little alibi isn't it Walter. No one really notices you unless they need you.

Gen Landry interrupted. "Jack I hope you know what you're doing? I have the strictest confidence in Walter's abilities. Why would he sabotage the program?"

"I don't think he knows he sabotaged the gate room. I had a hunch but I couldn't be sure. Vala was attacked again, by a Gou'ald; and someone of high clearance had to have let him on base."

"Is she alright? Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sam; Daniel and Dr. Lam have her stable now. But I suspected someone that Vala would trust attacked her. I think that's why she turned her back on that person. She would have never suspected that a friendly face or trusted person of SG1 would attack her. She almost died because of that mistake."

"No, No, I would never attack Ms Doran, Never." Walter responded.

"Yes you did Walter. No one half the time knows you are around. It was easy for the Gou'ald to get to you. They probably knew you could control the gate room and getting inside was easy once they had you under their control."

"You could easily erase the tapes without anyone hardly noticing you. Change the security codes without anyone noticing you, and attack Vala without being noticed. Who would suspect you Walter? I certainly wouldn't have until I noticed that you were the only one on duty through out this event and the guard that attacked Vala; I checked the records for every guard on duty and his face was not in the computer."

Walter was starting to get up from his chair. Jack had the Zat gun trained on him if he made any sudden moves.

"Like I said Walter; get away from the console or I'll shoot you. You attacked Vala and almost killed her. Your little friend almost did it twice and I don't take to kindly to that."

Walter moved away from the console. He couldn't fathom that he attacked Vala and betrayed the trust of his comrades.

"I couldn't have done all what you say. I have no reason to harm anyone. You're just looking for an excuse for this mess and your trying to blame it on me. If you think I done this, why don't you just shoot me?"

Jack didn't hesitate. He zatted Walter to unconsciousness.

"Dammit Jack; why did you do that for?" Gen Landry asked stunned Jack fired.

"Well, he said why?" Anyway we need to shock whatever control the Gou'ald have over him. Sam remember the system Lord Seth?

"Yes, now I remember. He used a powerful mind controlling drug to control his followers. You think that's what they did to Walter?'

"Yes; Gen? I need your help. I need to jolt Walter with a mild electrical current if I remember; to gain control of Walter."

Gen Landry pulled out a wire from the console and helped Jack pull Walter over to the console.

"Ok, everyone here goes. It this doesn't work we're screwed."

Jack placed the live wire behind Walter's ears and jolted him. Walter jerked for a few minutes and nothing happened. Jack jolted him a second time and Walter regained consciousness.

"Ow! What are you trying to do to me? I mean what happened Sir? What am I doing on the floor?"

"Walter? Gen Landry asked. "Do you remember anything that happened just now?"

"I don't know Sir."

"I mean do you remember anything about today?" Asked Landry.

I was, I remember being pulled into a van, and everything went black. I remember someone telling me to do something; I don't think I remember too much. Why?"

Jack answered. "Walter; I think the Gou'ald captured you and used a mind controlling drug on you. You allowed them to infiltrate the base and you helped them to sabotage the gate room. You changed the codes Walter and we need them now, think; what are the new codes you changed? We don't have much time Walter. People have already been hurt. Think man, Think."

"I'm trying Sir, things are a little fuzzy. Why is Gen O'neill holding those wires?"

"Walter we don't have time for this. The gate is stuck, and there are people in there that will die if we don't unlock the Chevrons. What are the new codes to unlock it?"

"Get me up."

Walter was a little disoriented, but after seeing the gate locked and the Dignitaries locked in he worked feverishly to remember the codes.

"Col Carter; I think I remember. Try PJ2 43567."

Sam entered the codes in the computer. Nothing happened.

"Try PJ2 121212."

Sam punched in the codes again. Still nothing happened.

"Walter, come on, think man." Gen Landry shouted.

"I'm trying Sir; things are still a little fuz………..

"Now I remember, Col Carter punch in both codes at the same time as I do, ready?"

Sam synchronized with Walter the codes she was given.

"Now."

The gate suddenly started to dial again. The Chevrons unlocked themselves and Walter shut down the gate. Just then there was a small explosion within the doors to the gate room. Col Mitchell and Teal'c rushed in to get the Dignitaries out. They looked up at the booth and Jack was giving a thumbs up sign. Teal'c and Cam both shook their heads and ushered the Dignitaries out.

"Walter? Gen Landry ordered. "Have all personnel stand down to Defcom 1 and then I want you checked out by Dr. Landry and that's an order."

"Yes Sir."

"Walter? Jack stated. "I need to talk to you for a few minutes; there's something you should know."

Jack needed to inform Walter of what happened while he was under the Gou'ald mind drug and he sadly needed to inform him of who he attacked.

Gen Landry had informed the Dignitaries what had happened and that their safety was his number one priority. Since there was no one harmed, the President smoothed over the incident with the Dignitaries leaders and informed them that if they did not want to share in the new alien technology, he graciously understood if the visiting Dignitaries did not want this for their people and their planet or country. No one turned down the Presidents new invitation.

SG1 was almost back to normal. Col Mitchell and Teal'c implemented new procedures in the security system to make sure no one without certain authorization would be able to sabotage the gate or infiltrate the base ever again. Gen Landry congratulated Jack, SG1 and Walter for evading a possible international disaster that would have shut down the Stargate program for sure.

But as the General was thanking them for a job well done. They needed to place the honor were it was well deserved. Vala had been attacked by one of their own and almost paid the price for it. If it wasn't for her attack and Daniel finding her, they would have never found out who sabotaged the gate.

The Gou'ald had been transported to Area 51 were other Gou'ald's were imprisoned. Walter had been checked out and cleared by Dr. Lam that there were no other traces of the drug in Walters's system. But Walter had been informed by Gen O'Neill that he was the one that stabbed Vala. He was going to resign, but Gen Landry refused. Jack suggested he visit Vala in the infirmary. If he wanted to be removed from the Stargate program then he would only transfer him to another station.

**INFIRMARY**

Daniel was still bedside next to Vala. She had not gained consciousness since the Gou'ald attacked her. Carol stated she needed the rest to recover. It was the next day in the infirmary and Jack, Col Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and especially Walter waited as Carol checked Vala's vitals and informed SG1, Vala was beginning to gain consciousness. They all waited patiently in her room to see her. Carol couldn't refuse them, they cared too much about her.

"He—Help. Vala voice was a whisper. "Dan, Daniel? Gou- Gou'alddd."

Daniel spoke first. "Vala it's ok, you're safe, no one's going to hurt you. Your family is here, were here."

Vala was still weak. Carol gave her a sedative to help with the pain and personally changed her bandage. She didn't want anyone near Vala after the Gou' ald had tried to kill her.

"I'mmm not dying?"

They all smiled knowing this was typical Vala.

"Carol interjected. "No Vala, you're too stubborn to die. We all know that."

Walter anxisously spoke up. "Ms Vala; I – I want to say, I—I'm sorry for what happened. The Gou'ald drugged me and I – I'm, I'm the one that attacked you first."

Walter was shaking. Everyone knew how hard it was for Walter to know he had harmed Vala and almost caused her to die. Walter had told everyone earlier that Ms Vala is the only one that would always ask him about a problem she had and he could probably help solve it. She didn't really, but Vala had always made it a point to talk to Walter since everyone kind of ignored him. She found Walter to be very intelligent and quite sensitive. She always made it a point not to tease him and respected that he knew so much about the Stargate.

Vala didn't say anything for a few minutes and turned toward Daniel.

"Walter come, come here." Vala asked.

Walter sat down next to Vala's bed. His head was hanging down and he had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Vala slowly reached for Walter's hand.

"Walter; look at me." Vala was still weakly whispering.

Walter looked up slowly not wanting to look Vala in the eye.

"Walter, look at me, please."

Walter thought that Vala had no reason to plead with him, he was truly upset her had hurt someone like Vala.

"Walter you are my friend, I know you would never harm me willingly. You have always been nice to me when others were not. You helped me understand about each and everyone here in this room. You helped me understand a little about myself."

Walter's eyes were starting to mist over. Everyone felt humble when Vala mentioned that not everyone was nice to her, especially Daniel.

Vala continued. "Walter you always helped me whenever I needed to talk to someone to solve a problem, and when I'm not dying anymore, I need your help again to solve another problem, ok."

Walter just shook his head up and down and kissed Vala's hand and left.

Jack interrupted from the scene that just happened.

"Well gang, I think we outta leave to make sure Vala get's her rest. I think we all have had enough excitement for a couple of days. What do you say we all go to lunch? "Cam's buying."

Cam looked up puzzled. "What?"

Jack motioned everyone out of the room. Carol nodded and left to join them. Daniel stayed behind. Jack looked back to see that Daniel took hold of Vala's hand. He thought, way to go Danny boy, way to go.

Daniel was holding Vala's hand. She had closed them briefly and opened them when she felt someone holding her hand.

"Vala?

"Yes Daniel." She said weakly.

"I have a lot to discuss with you when your better. I – I need to say some important things to you. I'm glad that your going to be ok. I care a great deal about you Vala, more than I thought. I—I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop Walter. I-m……..

Vala cut him off and raised her hand to his face.

"I'm here Daniel, I'm not going anywhere. I don't have to anymore. I'm not running anymore, remember you told me; I'm home."

Daniel kissed her hand and caressed her face. Vala slowly went back to sleep knowing she was safe and knowing Daniel cared.

* * *

_Authors Note: I cut this a little short this time. I hope you liked the twist. But there will be more. I'm working on 2 sequals and it's going to take me longer this time. _


End file.
